Presently, typical swim training apparatus include guide mechanisms adapted to improve a swimmer's posture or stroke, or include retractable or restraining mechanisms adapted to improve the swimmer's strength or speed. Such swim training apparatus typically require the swimmer to keep himself/herself afloat.
An experienced swimmer typically relies on water buoyancy and swimming technique to stay afloat in order to breathe from time to time while swimming. However, a novice swimmer tends to struggle in the water, and staying afloat poses physical and psychological challenges. Having difficulty in staying afloat often discourages, frustrates, or exhausts the novice swimmer, and therefore keeps the novice swimmer from enjoying swimming and making progress in training. More dangerously, having difficulty in staying afloat could cause injury to, or even drowning of, the swimmer.
In light of the above, there is a need in the art for a swim training apparatus that solves one or more of the above-identified problems.